


[Podfic] Water and Earth

by ZoeBug



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: F/M, Furiosa before and after, Furiosa is stolen for Immortan Joe when she is fourteen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, everything the wives go through before the film is implied - there is nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of ssstrychnine's "Water and Earth"</p><p>-</p><p>"this is a fic about the women of this film, and how they save themselves"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Water and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960619) by [ssstrychnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/ssstrychnine). 



> So I heard growlery's podfic of this piece (which you can find [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4374212) and I highly recommend also listening to!) and fell absolutely in love with the fic and really wanted to read it myself.
> 
> Thanks to ssstrychnine for giving me permission to record a multipod. Enjoy!

**Listen with Streaming** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ggk972w2lvhhvy0/%5BMMFR%5D_Water_and_Earth.mp3)

 **Download:** [ZIP File (mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ggk972w2lvhhvy0/%5BMMFR%5D_Water_and_Earth.mp3)

Length - 00:22:00

 

Music credit: ["The Brothers Drake" from the Uncharted 4 OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utDrxoTOYPM&list=PLD6Ok61PnGUIghCogW8FjE7Sow3tkYTPX&index=16) | Author's tumblr can be found [here](http://oneangryshot.tumblr.com/)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3960619)

 

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
